


Self-Owned!

by RosyPalms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: D.Va and her boyfriend spend some quality time alone....or so they think.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Self-Owned!

“Ha! Eat it, noobs!” Hana cheered at the end of the round. Her pro days might have been over, but she could still stomp most players online. “Alright, chat, one more?” she asked, looking at her webcam before turning to her chat window. Her viewer count was pretty high, and everyone seemed hyped, judging by the speed at which messages scrolled past. She was about to thank people for their donations when she heard a key turning in her front door.

“Sorry, fellas! Looks like this is it for tonight. See you all next time!” With that said, Hana shut her stream off, swiveled around in her bunny-themed gaming chair, and leapt into a jog. Her apartment wasn’t big, and a few steps brought her face to face with a tall, handsome man.

“I brought dinner,” he said with a smile, holding up plastic bags from a takeout place. In one motion, she gave him a quick kiss and took the bags from his hand.

“I’ll fix that. Get out of those clothes.”

A short time later, Hana and her boyfriend sat on her bed, eating noodles. Her dish was vegetarian, while his seemed to be an even break between noodles and fried pork. Well, he needed it to maintain his bulk.

He was much taller than her, broad-shouldered, and pretty buff. He wasn’t exactly ripped, but strong, with big arms and a buff chest. She liked that, and his handsome features only made him more attractive.

Beyond that, he was just the sweetest guy. Had he been chubbier, she might have taken to calling him her big teddy bear, but as it was, he was just her gentle giant. When he embraced her, it was like a shield had come up between her and the rest of the world, with nothing to do but snuggle up to him and listen to his ponderous heartbeat.

She finished dinner first and weaseled her way into the crook of his arm while he was still munching away on his meal.

“Had a long day?” she asked. He shrugged.

“The usual,” he said between bites, “How was your day?”

“Same old, same old. Flexing on noobs and taking self-proclaimed _pros_ down a peg on stream,” she sighed and added, “missing you…” while putting a hand on his thigh. He raised an eyebrow at that and met her smile with one of his own. Emboldened, Hana’s hand wandered up his leg, until her fingers found something. Her hand closed around the longish thing resting against her boyfriend’s thigh and started rubbing. It began to swell almost immediately.

For a while they said nothing. He kept eating while Hana kept fondling his thing. In no time at all, its outline was plainly visible through the fabric. It felt warm, and she was tempted to reach into his pants to feel the real heat coming off of it, but there was no rush. She would get it soon enough.

Eventually, he finished his dinner, leaned back, and Hana with him to resting her head on his chest. By that point, he was pitching a huge tent, but he stayed calm. All he did was rub her back with his large hand.

It was like a little competition, to see which one of them would lose their patience first. Even though Hana had the clear advantage, she broke first. She hooked a slender finger in his pants’ waistband and pulled. He adjusted his hips enough to make it go smoothly, leading to his erect penis jumping into freedom and audibly slapping against his stomach.

Hana bit her lip. His cock matched the rest of his body in size. Even when she grabbed it with both hands, a sizable part of its length remained unaccounted for. Until Hana got to work with her mouth, that is. It wasn’t time for that yet, though.

Instead, she reached lower to fondle his balls appraisingly. His only response was a long, quiet sigh, but it made Hana smile regardless. He might as well have told her that he was close to bursting. Yes, those fat, heavy balls she felt were in dire need of release.

While her hand moved higher, her boyfriend brought a finger under her chin, tenderly made her look up at him, and leaned down for a kiss. Hana took it eagerly. His lips were warm and soft, and tasted of soy sauce, but all that was quickly forgotten when his tongue came into play.

As her fingers wrapped around his girth and started stroking, her mouth was invaded by a hot, slick muscle she was utterly helpless against. Her boyfriend’s tongue was long, and he had very little restraint when it came to kissing. Their first time, she had been taken aback, but it quickly turned out to be a virtue when he kissed her _other_ lips.

The memory was strong, not only because of the first impression, but from many, many repetitions since; so much so that just kissing him like that made her pussy feel hot. The fact that her hand was busy stroking his thick, pulsating cock only compounded the effect.

Soon, both of them were panting as they greedily kissed. Hana brought in her other hand for the handjob, and he slipped a large hand into her flimsy top. Hana’s breasts weren’t very big, and maybe that was a blessing. His warm hands covered them completely, and getting them rubbed like that made Hana’s whole chest burn up. It made her crave his lips on her hard nipples.

When their kiss finally broke, Hana wished he would put his tongue back in her mouth. Just making out like this had left her a panting mess. Meanwhile, he looked at her flushed face as if he were completely unaffected, even though his big cock was throbbing in her grasp.

“How’s your pussy feeling, Hana?” he asked, his voice a low rumble that gave her shivers.

“Hot...” she replied, before swallowing a lump in her throat. “Hot and itchy…” He caressed one cheek with his hand, kissed the other, and whispered into her ear.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Hana’s breathing grew faster at the question.

“Yes.”

Both of them quickly stripped. Hana knew her arousal was obvious, but no matter how cool and collected he acted, her boyfriend was just as hurried to get naked as she was. Their shirts were carelessly thrown aside, followed by his pants and her shorts. She stripped off her bra, but before she could get rid of her thong, he was upon her and pushed her onto her back. He liked taken that off himself.

His hands started at her shoulders, slid across her petit breasts and flat stomach, until they reached her thong’s waistband. It was a simple thing; a pink strip of cloth with her personal logo on it, that tapered off towards the back, held up by strings.

Fingers hooked into the strings on either side and began to pull. Hana raised her legs towards the ceiling to help. The thong clung to her pussy a little bit, but came loose, and was pulled off of her legs, finally baring her hot little snatch to him.

Her boyfriend balled up her panties and took a deep whiff of them before discarding them. His hands slid between Hana’s thighs and spread them.

“Fuck, that looks perfect,” he said to himself, though Hana heard. She giggled and wiggled about impatiently. She wanted him already. He got the hint and lowered his head. Once it was within reach, Hana grabbed him and pulled, not that it did much. She couldn’t hurry her big stallion physically, but at least she could let him know that she was eager.

“Ha… fuck! Finally…” Hana sighed when lips touched lips. He began by suckling her clit; gently, with only soft touches of his tongue, before he kissed his way closer to her entrance. He began to push into her.

At the right angle, the tip of his nose rubbed her clit, but more prominent was the feeling of his tongue working its way inside. Hana sighed and moaned as the hot muscle that had fucked her mouth not long ago slithered deep into her hot hole.

Her boyfriend knew better than to go for a deep lick right off the bat, though. Getting into her seemed only secondary to lapping up all of her juices. He licked around her entrance for a while before dabbling deeper, swirling all around, leaving no spot untouched. His breath came in hot puffs that tickled her outside, while his strong tongue pushed deeper and tickled her inside.

It was amazing. All Hana could do was to play with her own breasts and moan for him. She was melting. Her legs felt warm and tingly, and when her boyfriend took a moment to suck her clit, her toes curled up and she squealed happily.

However, he never made her cum. Not that he couldn’t, he just chose not to. It was driving Hana insane how his tongue kept flicking her clit about, only to let off at the last second. Soon, her moaning and sighing turned to whimpers.

“Please, I wanna cum. I need it,” she cried while pinching her nipples. Her boyfriend extricated his long tongue from her and smiled. His mouth was smeared with her honey.

“Well, my tongue won’t go any deeper. However, I think I got just the thing…” he said, sitting up, and slapping his massive cock on her stomach. Hana giggled and let her fingertips explore it. The glans reached beyond her bellybutton, and the whole thing was rock-hard. Not only the thick veins, but even small blood vessels could be felt distinctly.

He was clearly much more interested in fucking than her at that moment. She just wanted him to lick her clit until she finished, but that didn’t matter. If he put that thing inside her, she would cum just the same.

“Stop teasing and fuck me already,” she said, pushing him towards her needy slit. A few seconds later, his thick tip was pressing against her hole, which slowly gave way.

“Fuck…” he groaned, “you’re always so tight, Hana.” She bit her lip. She liked hearing that. She liked the look on his face as he slowly sank into her pussy.

Hana found herself holding onto his shoulders as he proceeded. Her legs wrapped around him without conscious thought, and her nails dug into his skin as he stretched her. The first time, she had been scared, but knowing how gentle he was, and how good it felt, she welcomed him eagerly ever since.

“Oh, damn! You’re-“

“Yeah, I feel it,” he cut in. His glans was touching her cervix. A little more pressure, and he was pushing against it, making Hana throw her head back and groan. She loved that feeling. She loved being filled with him. He leaned in close and kissed her deeply. Hana was hungry for his lips. She could taste herself on him.

While they were caught up in their intimacy, he began to move, and Hana moaned into his mouth.

His thrusts were slow and purposeful, at first. Long strokes to soften her up. Hana internally lamented the hollowness she felt when he retreated, and moaned with delight when he came back. Despite her tightness and his size, it was smooth going. His tongue had left her thoroughly drenched. His thick meat came away slick the first time, and grew shinier, almost of if her pussy was polishing it.

However, this slow, gentle lovemaking didn’t last long, and it was a good thing, too. Hana was just about ready to explode, and he was way too riled up to contain himself any longer.

The bed creaked as the tempo increased. Hana whimpered and yelped every time his glans bumped against her deep inside and felt herself growing tense. She was going to go off any moment.

Meanwhile, her boyfriend’s more intense motions caused his balls to slap against her soft butt. His weight was starting to bear down on her. There was no room for her legs but up in the air. A cacophony of carnal noises swelled in the room, until Hana couldn’t help herself anymore.

She screamed when the long-awaited orgasm finally came. Her pussy cramped up, making her boyfriend groan and stutter in his motions. She trembled and undulated around him, trying to wriggle away or to squeeze him even tighter. She wallowed in the prickling bliss that ran up and down her back for a while.

She ended up reduced to tearless sobs when the last pangs of delight shook her, which was also when her pussy relaxed again. With nothing holding him back anymore, Hana’s lover resumed the pussy-pounding at full strength.

He was a gentle soul, but he knew Hana wasn’t made of glass, thankfully. She adored the way he made her feel small and powerless, and that feeling was never stronger than now, right after her climax. He always lasted longer, always needed more, and there was nothing for it but to give it to him.

However, that feeling of weakness came with an overwhelming sense of security. Nothing could get at her when she was with him, and if she said as much, he would stop. He would never hurt her; unless she asked for it. He might demand much, completely tire her out even, but it was never anything other than bliss.

So it was now, with her pussy still incredibly tender after her climax. Feeling his thick cock rubbing around inside her without a care in the world made her whine and arch her back. Her hips felt like mush at that point.

She was caught under a giant beast with no hope of escape, and there was nowhere she would rather be.

Despite her approval, he did not want to completely wear her out. No yet, anyhow. He pulled out, helped Hana to sit back up, and leaned back, propping up his massive cock.

“A kiss, maybe?” he asked, giving his cock a shake. Hana crawled between his legs and grasped his slick member with both hands. She shot him a naughty smile.

“Oh, you can have much more than that…” she said, voice breathy, before leaning down and swallowing his dick. He sighed, and her eyelids fluttered at first contact. Just the thought that this massive thing had been as deep inside her as anything could go only a few seconds ago was so naughty that she found herself aching for it again, but Hana kept sucking. Her lips, tightly wrapped around it, as well as both her hands, gave her boyfriend just what he wanted, as evidenced by his loud moaning. She could feel his pulse through his cock, and tasted his pre-cum.

Sucking him off was wonderful. It was easy for her to lose herself in the task; just zone out and enjoy the warmth that filled her mouth and seemingly spread through her chest and into the rest of her body. The taste was intoxicating, and his moaning was motivating.

The best indication for her success at pleasing him came by way of him bucking his hips. A large hand came down on her head, and he began shaking his hips purposefully, rather than by reflex. All Hana had to do at that point was keep her lips tightly wrapped around him, rest her hands at his base, and let him have his fun. She added extra spice with her tongue, and by looking up at him while he fucked her mouth.

“Oh, Hana, yes! You’re so pretty…” he groaned. Hana smiled to herself, though it only showed around her eyes. She tried to tell him he could be rougher with her; that it was okay to fuck her face nice and hard. The prolonged eye-contact certainly seemed to do the trick, but once he began bumping against the back of her throat he stopped and pulled out. Hana swallowed and caught her breath before kissing his glans.

“Do it more, harder. Please.” That’s all he wanted; her sweet giant. To think he still felt shy about doing this, even though Hana had choked on his meat many times before, made her happy. To show her affection, she started fondling his fat balls while he reestablished his grasp on her head. Then he began to fuck once more.

The thrusts went deeper right away, and within seconds Hana was choking. He was too big to deepthroat. It had been plainly obvious from the start, but that hadn’t deterred her from trying, and still didn’t.

His breath became more ragged as he fucked her. He had told her once, that fucking her mouth felt best when he was all the way in; that it felt as if there was something sucking him into a hole much too small for him. Doing it like this was a little arduous, but that was a small price to pay if it meant making him feel good.

Hana watched his buff chest rise and fall more rapidly, felt his fingers tighten on her head, and his dick throb in her mouth. He totally got off on this, and that was more than enough reason to do it for him.

As she kept gagging and sputtering, her saliva started streaming down his hard dick. It was difficult to maintain decorum while doing this, but that didn’t matter. Her spit slickened him up, and Hana took the chance to bring her free hand up from his base and offer him even more stimulation.

“Fuck… Hana… argh!” His voice was tight. She could see his stomach flex and felt his balls growing tighter.

_Here it comes!_

Seconds later, he howled, and Hana found herself choked by thick semen gushing into her esophagus. Even through his orgasm, her boyfriend had enough sense to pull away far enough for his semen to pool in her mouth instead, but Hana coughed regardless, causing the fat load to stream down his twitching shaft in thick droplets.

She held her position through his climax, lovingly sucking on him to help his cum come out, and massaging him with her hands to the same purpose. She hummed happily once she got a chance to really savor her treat and looked at him with burning eyes. She loved every second of this.

His cock deflated a little once he was done, but he didn’t get a chance to go truly limp. Hana was all over him, lapping up the cum she had spilled. Then she covered him in kisses. Then she started sucking his balls just for fun. All the while, a big hand petted her head, caressing her hair long hair. He only raised his voice when she looking him in the eyes again – while sucking his dick.

“I didn’t mean to cum in your throat. Sorry:” She smiled and, with lips pressed to his hard flesh, shook her head. She didn’t mind at all. “Hana, if you keep this up, I’ll need some more.”

“You know you can have me as much as you like,” she said in husky tones before popping his glans back into her mouth. Her hands found his, and their fingers intertwined as she bobbed her head again. The moment didn’t last long, though.

“In that case,” he said as he pushed Hana off. He got onto his knees and pulled her close again. She only got a short kiss, before getting turned around, and lifted up like a toy. He hooked his arms under her knees and held her like that. His dick was standing strong, and twitched occasionally, making it slap against her pussy. “A helping hand, maybe?”

Hana reached down and held his cock steady so he could lower her onto it. The familiar fullness made her moan, but the feeling was different this time. The angle was different, the situation was different. She could feel his warm breath on her hair, and now she was truly at his mercy; suspended in his grip. She supposed she could struggle, but all that would do was rub his cock around inside her in new, amazing ways. It would sap what little strength she had left.

Hana smiled and bit her lip, feeling utterly helpless, and her boyfriend began thrusting. Hard.

Hana woke up first the next morning. She lifted her head off of her boyfriend’s chest and smiled for no particular reason. They had been at it for hours, and by the end of it, she had been little more than his little fucktoy; his little cumdump.

She wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to him again, to be available for more when he woke up. Such a big, strong stallion needed his pussy ready and willing, after all! But alas, she had stuff to do, so she got out of bed naked, stretched, and headed for her computer.

The first thing that put her off was the sound of the fan. Hadn’t she turned her PC off last night? She turned on the monitor, still rubbing sleep from her eyes, and was greeted by her streaming window, showing herself, naked, rubbing her eyes.

Hana paused. So did the screen. She glanced at the corner where it said _LIVE_. The face on screen blanched. She looked at the runtime. It was at more than eleven hours and counting.

Dreading what she would find, she opened the stream chat, and was met by a deluge of messages. Some were distraught, some excited, others amused, but the grand picture became abundantly clear. She had livestreamed herself having sex with her boyfriend.

Hana screamed and quickly turned the stream off, for real this time, and threw herself on the bed. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Her boyfriend startled awake and looked about in a hurry.

“What!? What’s wrong? What happened?” Hana threw herself into his arms, crying.

“I DSP’d it!” she wailed.

“Come on, you gotta help me here!” Hana insisted. The woman on screen tapped her chin and shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Sombra said, “that’s a pretty tall order. What makes you think I could even fix this for you?” _This_ was the video of world famous Overwatch operative and pro-gamer D.Va having some wild sex live on stream. Hana had gotten in contact with the hacker as soon as she managed to stop bawling her eyes out. Sombra was looking at Hana expectantly.

“Who else but Sombra, greatest hacker there ever was, could conceivably do what I’m asking for?” she asked, trying to sound genuine. She knew Sombra could do it, and she could see that Sombra was having a lot of fun tormenting her. As much as it annoyed Hana, she had to suffer through this, or suffer ridicule for the rest of her life.

“Who indeed?” Sombra replied, seemingly placated by the compliment. “Well, maybe I can do something for you. However, deleting every trace of a file on the internet is bad enough without it being the hottest news item of the day. What can you possibly offer me to make this worth my time?”

“What indeed?” Hana asked, dreading the price she would have to pay. But, considering that people all around the world had watched her howl like a complete slut at that point, it would be worth it. Sombra was looking at something off-screen.

“It is a pretty hot show, you know?”

“Excuse me?” Hana asked.

“I’m watching it, right now,” Sombra replied absently. “Did you know that a sizable part of people are less interested in you than that absolute studmuffin of a boyfriend, fucking you like a ragdoll?” Hana blushed, and so did her boyfriend, sitting behind her on their bed.

“S-so?”

“Well,” Sombra said. A sly grin crept onto her face. “Being a hacker can be pretty lonely, you know? Don’t get out much. Don’t meet many people.”

“Meaning?” Sombra rolled her eyes at Hana.

“Meaning, I could use some cock, and your boyfriend seems to have plenty to spare.” Hana’s eyes widened when she realized what Sombra was getting at. “Just listen to this.” Suddenly, Hana heard herself, screaming and whining in the throes of an orgasm. Her blush deepened. Sombra seemed unfazed, though. “No one’s ever made me make those kinds of noises.”

“You can’t be serious!” Hana cried. Sombra grinned and leaned closer to her camera.

“I can and I am. I fix this mess for you, so you can pretend it never happened, and I get to try that big-dicked boytoy of yours. Deal?” Hana hesitated. “We can make it a threesome, if just handing him over makes you uncomfortable. You are pretty hot yourself,” Sombra said with a wink.

That made Hana blush even more, but ultimately, the decision was made for her.

“Deal!” her boyfriend said, coming up behind her. She was about to protest, but Sombra rolled right over her.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves an agreement! Reckon I’ll have this fixed for you… say, the day after tomorrow. I’ll be dropping by your place sometime next week to collect my pay. Be ready for me, big boy,” she purred, licking her lips, “and you, too, D.Va, if you decide to join us. The offer stands.” With that, the call cut off, leaving Hana and her boyfriend in stillness.

“Is this really okay?” she asked, turning around to face him. He squatted down in front of her and took her hands into his.

“It’s a small price to pay, right?”

“I guess, but…” Hana eyed him suspiciously. “You don’t _want_ to bang her, right?” His mouth quirked into a bashful smile.

“She isn’t ugly…” That earned him a tiny D.Va fist in the shoulder. He was unfazed. “But you’ll be there, too, right?” After a moment, Hana nodded. No way was she going to let that hussy have him all to herself. “So, let her play with my dick or whatever. I’ll be busy with you.”

“You better,” she said, and slid off of her chair, into his arms. With how things stood, both of them couldn’t leave the house, or get on the internet. Therefore, they spent the next few days mostly having sex, eating, and sometimes playing games for variety’s sake.

But they mostly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I wrote this is my unquenchable desire to have a story containing the line "I DSP'd it!" in my portfolio. Yes, I wrote a 4k+ words smut story for a single line.
> 
> Worth it.


End file.
